Wind turbine blades for wind turbine becoming larger and larger in size. Hence, modern wind turbine blades are mostly made of composite fibre, in particular made of glass fibre. In order to manufacture such large wind turbine blades, several manufacturing methods, such as resin transfer moulding, are applied.
EP 1 310 351 A1 discloses a method for manufacturing blades for a wind turbine. A mould core is placed to a layer of glass fibre, which is laid in a mould part forming an underside of a blade. On top of the mould core, a further layer of glass fibre is laid. Finally, an upper mould part is laid over the mould core, so that the fibre layers that are pressed to the mould core form the profile of the blade.
After curing of the fibre layers in the mould parts, the mould core has to be removed, which may cause difficulties due to the large size of the wind turbine blades and due to the complex profiles of the wind turbine blades.